


This Heart is Heavier than the Bills in my Pocket

by pliantlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Beautiful, Bottom Louis, Crying, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Damn, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Lace Panties, M/M, Needy Louis, Office Sex, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, What else is new, Wow, harry's like 28, implied sugar daddy harry, lap dance, louis is 18, niall is confused, spanking with a ruler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliantlouis/pseuds/pliantlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 28, Louis is 18. They have office sex. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Heart is Heavier than the Bills in my Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote a fic in a long long time so this probably stinks. just a short pwp for my friend Nicole because she's needy af. plus, who doesn't love daddy harry
> 
> also not proofread so ignore any mistakes, thank you :)
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter- @relaxedharry

Louis is bored.

He's been sat in Harry's office for, like, hours now. He's finished his studies, the second half of his novel, and played all the games on his phone at least twice. So, needless to say, he's bored. 

And now, he's staring at Harry. His handsome, older boyfriend who's keying away at his computer. His eyebrows are knit in concentration and his lip is worried between his white teeth. He pauses to scratch his diamond-sharp jawline, his suit stretching around his biceps.

Louis sighs softly, peering at the older man through hooded eyes. He feels a coil in his stomach. Louis groans, wondering how he could get aroused just by watching the man scratch his jaw. Then he remembers he's an eighteen year old with a twenty-eight year old boyfriend and, yeah, he understands.

But he holds it in, he ignores the heat in his tummy. He continues to watch though. He watches the way Harry's muscles flex and how his long legs stretch under the large, expensive desk. Louis observes the way that Harry's fingers practically dance across the computer's keyboards.

Louis bites his lip, thinking about how amazing those fingers truly are. They're long and agile, always able to do amazing things to Louis. Whether they're squeezing bruises into the younger boy's hips or stretching out his tight hole, Louis can never get over the beautiful sensation that those fingers bring to him.

Harry then stands, and Louis is positive he's finally going to sit with him. It isn't until Harry walks the opposite way to the coffee cart and pours himself another mug that Louis realizes it isn't his time yet. Louis stares at Harry, who stretches out his long limbs. 

Louis loves how tall Harry is. He's strong and broad and powerful. He can engulf Louis under him, fucking into him slowly. He can hold Louis' small figure up against a wall, scratching the boy's back against the wall as he's pounded into. In either position, he's the one in power. He's the one whose commanding Louis, and with this thought, the heated coil in Louis' tummy burns.

Louis shifts in the black leather couch, books slipping off of his lap. Harry looks up at the noise and smirks, shaking his head. Louis huffs before an idea pops into his mind. He stands up and turns his back to Harry, bending over to grab the books. He can feel Harry's eyes burning into his skin.

The thing is, Louis knows how sinful his body is. He can turn this big, powerful man into a cup of jelly in a moment's time. His hips can bring Harry to his knees and his ass can have Harry bowing down. Louis' not cocky, but he is quite proud.

So Louis puts his books back and turns to see Harry staring at him, hand clenched around the mug of coffee tightly. Harry's drags his pink lip between his teeth and with a raised eyebrow, he puts down the mug.

"Louis, babe, could you come here?" Harry asks quietly, locking eyes with Louis. Finally, Louis thinks, and he walks over to Harry slowly. He drops himself onto Harry's lap gently and leans forehead. Their lips brush teasingly and Louis giggles.

"Yes, Mr. Styles?" Louis asks in an innocent tone. Harry groans and reaches up to grip Louis' slim hips.

"I'm not very happy with you, Louis," Harry says sternly. His fingers dig into Louis' hips harder. Louis mewls softly, gyrating down onto Harry's cock. "Louis." Harry demands.

Louis looks up, his eyes growing glassy. Harry shakes his head. "You need to be good," Harry whispers, leaning forward and kissing down Louis' neck. He attaches onto a spot behind Louis ear and begins to suck, leaving a dark bruise in Louis' most sensitive spot.

Completely forgetting Harry's previous demand, Louis begins grinding down on Harry's hardening cock. Harry groans and pulls off, glaring at the younger boy.

"I told you to behave and you didn't. Do I need to teach you a lesson, baby?" Harry asks, not expecting an answer. He pushes Louis off of his lap and bends him over the desk. Harry slowly tugs down Louis' impossibly tight jeans, and.

No, no that can't be possible.

Louis' ass is covered in black panties.

Harry groans and tugs down Louis' pants further. He reaches forward and pulls a ruler off of his desk. Harry leans back and runs the tip of the ruler down Louis' spine and down his lace-covered crack.

"First you come in here uninvited, then you tease me while I work. You distract me from my business, and now you're wearing panties, without even warning me. Louis, I thought better of you," Harry mused as he slapped the ruler against Louis' ass. Louis moaned high in his throat, head falling against his arms. Harry hit him with the ruler again, shaking his head as Louis moaned further.

"M-more," Louis gasped at the next strike. He could feel his cheeks burning under the lace and he loved it. He felt Harry's hard cock, tenting his trousers, every time he moved. Louis pushed back, wanting more from the ruler and more from Harry's cock.

Harry whipped down the ruler again five more times, leaving Louis an incoherent mess. Louis whined and rutted against the desk. Harry groaned at the site of his beautiful baby boy, wanting his ass to be red and abused by Harry. 

"Are you a good boy, Louis?" Harry asked, running the ruler over the burning cheeks. Louis nodded and bit his lip to hold in his whines.

"Use your words," Harry demanded as he smacked the ruler down again. Louis yelped and shook his head.

"Yes, yes I'm a good boy. Such a good boy for you," Louis gasped, eyes watery and cheeks flushed from excitement. 

"For who?" Harry asked again with a devilish smirk. Louis' chest heaved, and he decided to play with Harry even more.

"For you, daddy," Louis smiled, an evil twinkle in his baby blue eyes. Harry groaned, falling back onto the large chair behind him. Louis rolled himself up and turned, shucking his pants away from his feet where they were pooled. 

"Can I show you how much of a good boy I am, daddy?" Louis asked with fake innocence. Harry looked up and nodded slightly, sitting up in his seat. Louis smirked and threw his shirt off. He turned around and searched for his phone, putting on one of his favorite songs.

With a slow turn, Louis seductively walked back over to Harry. His hips swayed as he slowly danced for the older man. Louis got onto his knees and crawled forward to Harry. His eyes sparkled up at the older man. Louis pushed Harry's legs apart and mouthed at his clothed cock with a wink.

Louis raised himself and swung his hips, the lace accenting his tanned skin. He walked around the chair, leaning over it to kiss Harry on the back of the neck. With a gentle moan in his boyfriend's ear, Louis danced back around. 

The younger boy turned and sat in Harry's lap, his lean back facing the man. He ground down on Harry's cock, tossing his head back. For a moment, he was concerned that Harry would push him off and punish him again. After all, this is what he got in trouble for the first time. Yet, he brushed that thought away when he heard Harry moan out. 

Louis turned, crossing his legs over each other and leaned in to kiss down Harry's jawline.

"Daddy, your cock feels so good. Rubbing against my ass. Hurts so much, feels so good," Louis whines, nimble fingers undoing Harry's suit jacket. The older man groans, grabbing onto Louis' hips and swinging him around.

Louis' thick thighs trapped Harry onto the chair, but Harry didn't care. He grabbed the tiny boy and slid him forward, smashing their lips together. It was the opposite of their typical, loving kiss. It was messy, full of slick lips and tangled tongues, teeth chipping against the others. However, neither seemed to care.

The room felt like it was getting hotter as they made out. Louis continued to grind down on his man, "daddy" slipping from his lips constantly. In an instant, Harry stood up, holding Louis from his thighs and dropped him onto the desk. 

"Take off my clothes," Harry says in a firm tone. Louis nods and pushed off Harry's suit jacket and unbuttons his crisp white shirt. He unties his red tie, stripping his upper body. Louis gasps and runs his hands down his boyfriend's sharp body, tan skin and tattoos smooth under his finger tips.

He moves down to Harry's pants, unbuttoning them quickly, wanting to release Harry's cock as soon as possible. With a quick tug, Harry's pants and boxers fall off. Louis moans and wraps a tiny hand around Harry's large cock. Harry pushes his hand off and shakes his head.

"Louis, no," Harry groans, sinking to his knees and pushing Louis onto his back. Harry pushes Louis' legs back to reveal his lace covered ass. With a push of his black panties, Harry finds something that would make him sink to his knees, if he wasn't already there of course.

Louis had a butt plug in. Of fucking course.

"Daddy, please." Louis whined after Harry's silence. Harry groaned and leaned in, licking around Louis' stretched hole. Louis screamed, reaching down and locking his fingers in Harry's curls. Harry was relentless, keeping the black lace pushed to the side. 

His tongue constantly licked over Louis' rim. The tight skin tasted sweet against his buds. He licked over the base of the plug. Louis was shaking, hands pulling the roots of Harry's hair. Harry hums against the pink skin, Louis throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Louis yelps, tears forming in his blue eyes. "Please, fuck me daddy, pound me into the desk. Oh my god, daddy," Louis screamed, his back arching from Harry's tongue. Harry continued to lick, slowly pulling the plug out of his younger boyfriend.

Louis whined, moving a hand down to his hole to push two fingers in. Harry moaned in awe. His princess loved to be filled all the time. It shouldn't really surprise Harry that he did this. Harry shoved his tongue into Louis' stretched hole, licking against his walls. 

Tears fell from Louis' eyes as the pleasure engulfed him and licked at his skin, literally. His mind was a blurred mess and all he could think was harryharryharry. His mouth tasted of blood from how hard his teeth were biting into his thin bottom lip.

"Fucking hell, daddy, please fuck me. Make me your bitch, daddy, fuck me until I cry. Please, daddy, please please please," Louis screamed, a layer of sweat making his sun kissed skin sparkle.

Harry's tongue slowed, pulling away from Louis' slick, pink hole. With a final kiss to his entrance, Harry stood and pulled Louis forward. The younger boy stared up at Harry with dazed eyes. Reluctantly removing his fingers from his own hole, Louis laid back and smirked up at Harry.

"Fuck me, daddy," He whispered. Harry grinned and leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' red lips. He spit in his hand and rubbed it over his hard cock, seeing as that was the only way he could slide in easily. Harry pushed his leaking cock in slowly.

Louis sighed happily as Harry's cock entered him. He moaned a high whine and pulled Harry down, running his hands along Harry's sweaty back. Louis wiggled down, trying to get Harry deeper, giving the older man the signal that it was okay to move.

"Oh, oh, oh, daddy," Louis whined, throwing his head back as Harry began to fuck into him faster. Harry grunted every time he thrusted, causing Louis to whimper. His thrusts went deeper and harder, pleasuring Louis with every drag of his hard cock. 

"You like that baby? You like when I fuck you nice and deep?" Harry growled, fucking him into the desk. Louis screamed, nodding and crying. Eyes tearing up from all the pleasure. Harry adjusted his thrusts so he was hitting directly at the younger boy's prostate. Louis nails dragged down Harry's back, leaving red marks in their paths.

"Harder, faster, deeper, daddy. Fuck me daddy, make me yours," Louis whined, shaking from all the pleasure. he wrapped his legs around Harry's ass and pushed him in deeper. Harry groaned and threw his head back, using all his force to please his boy.

"Such a dirty princess. Want me to go deeper, baby?" Louis whimpered at Harry's words and nodded quickly, tongue swiping over his lip. Harry stopped his thrusts and lifted Louis back up, the two falling back into Harry's chair. "Well, ride me, kitten."

Louis wrapped his small hands around Harry's broad shoulders and lifted his weak body up, dropping down quickly. With a shock of pleasure striking through his veins, he continued to bounce. His thin hips swiveled against Harry's.

"D-daddy, love your cock. So thick and hot, makes me feel so good. Oh, daddy, I'm gonna cum," Louis whimpered, bringing his own hands up to tease his nipples. Harry groaned at the sight and gripped the younger's hips, fucking up into him quickly.

"You're so beautiful, princess," Harry said softly, running his hands up and down the short expanse of Louis' back. From there, he travelled down to Louis' tan thighs. His nails bit into the skin, causing Louis to bend over and mewl.

Harry fucked up into his boy while Louis ground down on him. Louis was babbling "daddy" and "fuck me" and "close" with a weak voice. Tears were pouring from his blue eyes as his orgasm creeped up on him quickly. Harry could feel his own burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Cum for me, princess, cum for daddy," And with that, Louis was shouting "daddy" at the top of his lungs as he spurted white ribbons all over Harry's skin. Harry groaned and with a few more thrusts, came inside of Louis' abused hole.

After a minute, Harry slowly pulled out and reached over to grab a tissue from his desk. He wiped down his boy and himself, tossing the tissue away. Harry meant to grab their clothes but he heard Louis snoring gently against his chest, and well, he could never bear to wake his princess up. 

With a soft kiss to his baby's brown hair, Harry shut his eyes and held his boy right against his heart.

***

An hour later, the two walked out of Harry's office in a hurry. Harry's hair was a mess and Louis was walking with a limp.

As they walked past Niall, Harry could only see the way his eyes widened at the sight of them. 

"Have a nice day, Mr. Styles," He said with an astonished voice. Harry smirked and nodded the same back to him.

And if he got a text from Niall after Harry and Louis' third round that night asking why there was so much noise coming from his office, well, Harry would spare him the details.


End file.
